Sao Feng
Sao Feng was one of the nine Pirate Lords and a crimelord operating out of Singapore. He commanded an army of Chinese pirates and used the junk ship Empress as his flagship. Biography and Park.]] Sao Feng resided in a bath house in Singapore, from which he controlled his underworld empire. He had in his possession unique navigational charts that mapped the route to World's End, and apparently believed in such supernatural legends as to know it led to Davy Jones' Locker. He also had a knowledge of the sea goddess Calypso, believing her to be more than just a myth. When Hector Barbossa, Elizabeth Swann, William Turner and others began their quest to rescue Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker, they journeyed to Singapore to barter for Feng's charts. However, Feng assumed they were set to double-cross him, and a battle ensued in and around the bath house. It transpired that Feng and Turner had made a deal of their own, using the former's influence to ensure Turner gained command of the Black Pearl upon its resurrection from the Locker. Deal with Beckett Barbossa and his crew escaped Singapore alive, although Sao Feng later caught up with them after the successful rescue of Sparrow. The two had met in the past, and, according to Feng, Sparrow had once paid him a great insult. Feng had not forgotten this, and punched Jack on the nose during their next meeting. A series of bargains and negotiations were made, resulting in Feng claiming Elizabeth for himself. Jack asked for her to be delivered back to him at Shipwreck Island, to which Feng agreed—he would be finished with her by then. Calypso Onboard the Empress, Sao Feng dressed Elizabeth in a stunning silk outfit and allowed her to reside within his cabin. Here, he admitted that upon first sight, he believed Elizabeth might be Calypso herself, and her actions since then only made him certain. However, Elizabeth did not agree, and refuted his advances. Infatuated now, Feng forced himself upon Elizabeth, who bit his lip when he attempted to kiss her. It was in that moment of chaos that the Empress fell under attack from the Flying Dutchman, flagship of Davy Jones, under the command of Admiral James Norrington. And it was at that moment that a cannonball ripped through the hull of the Empress, throwing a sharp piece of wood into Sao Feng full on and throwing his bloodied body to the floor. Elizabeth found his prone body in time to catch his dying words, and to receive his piece of eight that marked him as a Pirate Lord. She was now captain of the Empress. With his last breaths, Sao Feng asked Elizabeth to forgive him, calling her "Calypso" once more. Elizabeth, now in possession of his piece of eight and his ship, would go on to join the Brethren Court at Shipwreck Cove. Characteristics Sao Feng was an imposing figure, commonly garbed in robes layered with a shoulder guard and an armor-plated belt inset with jade stones. He bore a dragon tattoo on his body, as did his loyal followers. He wore his moustache and goatee beard long, and kept his head shaved. Ancient duelling scars crossed his face as a testament to his prowess and fearless nature. He was feared throughout the South China Seas, and commanded a vast fleet of junks crewed with loyal soldiers and sailors. Feng relished the challenge of winning over a strong and beautiful woman, and retained many concubines in his bath house. Feng was shrewd and quick-witted, and despite not being above betrayal and double-dealing, he remained dignified. He was a skilled combatant, wielding a traditional Chinese dao in battle, and was known to utilize everyday sailors' tools, such as the wooden fid, as weapons.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide p76-77 "Sao Feng" Behind the scenes *The name "Sao Feng" literally translates as "Howling Wind" in Chinese. *Attached to Sao Feng's collar piece, two above each shoulder, are four Tuareg crosses, symbolic jewelry that represents regions in West Africa. The crosses on Sao Feng's shoulders represent the region of Agadez in the country of Niger. *The character was primarily based on the legendary Chinese pirate Cheung Po Tsai. *Onboard the Empress, Feng recites (in Cantonese) the last four lines of "關山月" ("Guan Shan Yue") by Li Bai from Three Hundred Tang Poems. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At world's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End - The Official Website Notes and references Feng Sao Feng Sao Feng Sao Feng Sao Feng Sao